Aminoglycosides are an important group of antibiotic compounds which have particularly useful activity against organisms that are resistant to many antibacterial agents. Many aminoglycosides have as a major structural feature the pseudodisaccharide neamine which has the following structural formula: ##SPC1##
Some aminoglycosides are comprised of deoxy derivatives of neamine in which one or two hydroxy groups are not present. For example, the various members of the gentamicin group contain 3',4'-dideoxyneamine derivatives and tobramycin contains 3'-deoxyneamine. In addition 4'-deoxybutirosin has been reported. Natural aminoglycosides containing other deoxyneamines have not been reported to the best of our knowledge.